


Dinner Trolling

by Nekobaghira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Life gets complicated for an Imperial Agent at Dinner. Takes place after chapter 9 of KotFE





	

**Author's Note:**

> SWTOR - KotFE - Imperial Agent - there may be some typing errors ... I tried to catch them all. :) Enjoy.

Dinner Trolling  
Interlude 1

It had been a couple of weeks since the Outlander was rescued from a five year carbonite slumber in Arcann’s collection. Arcann took over the Eternal Empire after killing his Father Valkorion and blaming the Imperial Agent Fellis for his Father’s death. 

The Alliance crew were settling in on Odessen, a moon that was strong in the Force but a remote location that hid the Alliance from Zakuul. The Odessen home base was spacious, boasting several wings that would help the Alliance strategize against the Eternal Empire. It also had a civilian area for Alliance members to relax, the cantina a favorite place to unwind from the day's activities.

Doctor Eckard Lokin was a retired Fixer Fifteen with Imperial Intelligence and was doing his own research specifically about rakghouls on Taris when he met Fellis. Lokin was balding, but the grey hair he did have surrounded the crown of his head and gave him a regal worldly look. His beard and mustache matched his hair. He was physically fit for a man his age. Most of which was from his rakghoul experiments and his own work out regiments. 

He wasn’t as thin as Fellis but his boxer build actually benefitted him when transitioning from his human form to his rakghoul form. His blue eyes didn’t miss anything when he finally joined Fellis, he liked working for the Cipher Agent. He was very glad to see his old friend, and he was grateful for his help with his ailment.The thing that pleased him most by reuniting with Fellis was fostering their mentor/protégé or father/son relationship. He remembered he choose his partners well and he wasn’t wrong about Fellis.

Doctor Lokin was seated in the military wing looking through some data that Admiral Aygo wanted analyzed. He had accepted Fellis’ invitation to join his Alliance to defeat Arcann. He truly missed his old friend and former crew mate. Fellis gave Lokin allot of freedom to work on his science projects no questions asked. They were two agents who couldn’t afford familial ties yet managed them anyway. He never remembered to call him Commander, even though it was his title, to Lokin he would always be Agent or Cipher and he knew his old friend didn’t mind, there was no disrespect. However, he made sure he kept his names for him between them and not with the rest of the Alliance.

Lokin considered his old friend’s new companions, they were an interesting mix of people. Sith Lord Lana Beniko he remembered from Rishi and Yavin 4. She was a beautiful human Sith with blond hair and yellow eyes, though her skin tone was almost albino in coloring, she didn’t seem to suffer from the sun’s rays. She was curvy in all the right places and possessed an inner strength that Lokin admired. Her uniform was practical for someone who could wield a lightsaber and athletic freedom to move quickly. The long tunic and leggings with a belt, he considered typical Force user attire. She handled the Force like it was a second skin, she didn’t even exhibit dark side corruption on her features demonstrating how well she commanded the Force. He was also aware of her romantic relationship with Fellis. 

Lokin thought about Fellis, a lithe Chiss with a sinewy muscular build, his six foot frame making him look thin. Lokin laughed to himself, he had more than a few discussions between him and Fellis about his eating habits. As with most Chiss, the main features that set them apart from other aliens was the blue skin and red eyes. Fellis’ skin was a more medium blue skin tone for his race and blue wavy hair, that was just above his shoulders, except for the front. He parted his hair to the side and let it fall over his left red eye. His arched black brows and natural black coloring that surrounded his eyes offset his looks. Although he had scars on one side of face from the top of his head to the end of his cheek, the scars didn’t detract from his looks. Fellis in a word was exotic. It was no surprise when others found him attractive. Add in his training as a Cipher Agent, seduction came naturally to the Imperial Agent. His old friend was certainly an entertaining enigma, mostly due to wanting to be very private and Eckard respected that. Fellis still managed to share some things with Lokin and he found he appreciated their friendship more than he thought he would. He had not realized how much until Fellis disappeared for five years and suddenly showed up at his Alderaanian home to recruit him for his Alliance.

A bleep noise from the computer console broke Doctor Lokin out of his reverie and back to his project he was currently working on. The results were not what he expected and he frowned, he reset some of the data, changed a few parameters and began his analysis again. As he began another subroutine to supplement his new analysis, Koth Vortena walked into the military wing to talk with Admiral Aygo.

Lokin studied Koth, he was a former military pilot who deserted because he didn’t believe in the orders he was given and was chased by Zakuul Knights or one in particular Senya Tirall. His dark skin tone and dreadlocks gave him more of a smuggler look than a military one. Lokin mused that he probably gave up the military look once he was free from it. He had a muscular build that suited a guy who spent time working out but not overly so. Koth had a talent for repairing starships and his apparel, oversized shirt, cargo type pants with pockets were meant for someone who needed to have all sorts of tools ready to go when fixing things on a starship. Koth had a sense of humor along with an easy demeanor and was very quick witted which Lokin appreciated. Whenever Koth was in a room with Fellis, he could also tell by his scent that Koth liked Fellis. One of a few extra abilities Doctor Lokin acquired when he became one with a rakghoul. His beast helped him more than he thought would be possible and more impressive was that he retained some of these advantages while in his human form.

Scritchy started chittering from atop of the computer console which made Lokin look around and entering the military wing was Theron Shan. Scritchy liked Theron, whenever he arrived Scritchy knew he was getting fed. Lokin shook his head, it’s not like Scritchy was starving but the little rakghoul liked eating whenever he could and Theron always spent the time to toss him some meat before dropping off datapads. Theron was dressed in his usual SIS uniform, the red jacket, brown pants and belt where his blaster hung at his hip. The boots were the sturdy standard agent issue. While not a member of the SIS any longer, Lokin presumed old habits were hard to break for the former agent.

“Doctor Lokin, here are the datapads you requested for your research, and Doctor Oggurobb is anxious for you to return to the lab when you get a chance.” Theron gave the datapads to Lokin then he reached into the box atop of the computer console grabbed some meat and tossed it at Scritchy. 

“Yes, I’m aware of the research department projects, I’ll be along once this analysis is complete.” Lokin studied the datapads then placed them to the side of the console. He was splitting his time between the two departments which he loved because he faced a different challenge almost every day. He was about to begin a new set of calculations when he heard a slight cough and realized that Theron was still standing at the computer console.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Lokin’s eyebrow rose with curiosity.

“Ah no … well, yes … I dunno,” Theron flushed a little but then focused back on his task. “I wanted to ask you about the Commander.”

“What about him?” Lokin was intrigued, this was the first time since he joined the Alliance that any crew member asked about Fellis. While Fellis’ former crew member SCORPIO also joined, it was for her own reasons and she wasn’t sharing that information. She would help Fellis, but they had an understanding, try not to kill each other. He suspected SCORPIO was not a good source of information unless it suited her. The crew kept an eye on her but also avoided her. 

“You know him pretty well, I was just curious about him. I’ve worked with him and I’m aware of how he handles things. But I really haven’t figured him out on a personal level. I’m not even sure …” Theron paused, looked down and shook his head. “Eh, forget it, I don’t even know why I want to know anymore.” Theron started to walk way.

“Wait,” Lokin reached out and grasped Theron’s forearm to halt him from leaving. That is when he noticed Theron’s scent. It was more than getting to know Fellis, he liked him as well. Lokin almost chuckled. His old friend could get into deep trouble if he wasn’t careful. 

Lokin gave Theron a kind smile. “Tell me what you’d like to know?”

“I guess ... I dunno. He’s just so hard to read, I don’t understand him. He’s hard to approach especially if Lana is around.” Theron flushed a little. He wasn’t jealous but she seemed to get the Commander’s attention more easily than he could.

“I see,” Lokin considered Theron for a few minutes before speaking. Theron was human, medium height, with a physique of a triathlon athlete. He had implants at his temple and his face was mostly shaven, he seemed to keep a thin layer of facial hair. His light brown hair, kept short with a spike at the front. His skin always looked tan which highlighted his brown eyes. There was such depth in those eyes, a yearning. He understood wanting a friendship or more if possible. Doctor Lokin made a decision.

“Perhaps it’s time we all got to know the Commander better,” Lokin released Theron’s arm and looked through his appointment schedule, more to put Theron at ease than actually finding an available date.

“I can arrange a dinner gathering and I’ll help facilitate the dialogue so that you will get better insight of the Commander, but I wouldn’t expect him to answer everything. He enjoys his privacy too much.” Lokin paused for a few moments before he continued “still, it might be enough for you figure out how to approach him.” Lokin found a date that worked for him, typed in some notes then looked at Theron.

“I’ll send out invitations to the main crew of the Alliance, a social setting would be a fantastic way to get to know the Commander,” Lokin gave Theron a reassuring nod.

“Okay … great … looking forward to it … I think … I’ll let you get back to work.” Theron paused, he was feeling slightly embarrassed. Lokin waited for Theron.

“If you don’t mind, make it your idea for the dinner.” Theron gathered his thoughts for an explanation, “He’ll be less … suspicious if it comes from you.” 

“Of course, of course. I’ll take care of everything, no need to worry.” Lokin gave him a reassuring smile.

Satisfied, Theron walked out of the military wing and Lokin chuckled to himself. If nothing else, the dinner party would be an interesting observation of human nature.

Interlude 2

Nef’ellisk’Lorne better known as Fellis stared at his invitation displayed on his datapad with a slight amount of disdain. He wondered what was the Doctor up to this time. And he knew he couldn’t cancel this event since Lokin invited everyone that was apart of his inner circle with the Alliance, and as Commander that wouldn’t look good. Not that he cared about looks but he understood that morale was important. He sighed and shook his head, maybe he could convince the Doctor it wasn’t a good idea. Then he laughed to himself, Doctor Lokin could be as stubborn as the rest of the Alliance. Resolved to talk to the Doctor anyway, he descended his ship which was more of a home for him than he thought possible and walked toward the military hangar. 

He thought about his ship. It was filled with a crew five years ago, now only HK and himself occupied the X-70 Phantom. He missed his crew in an odd way but somehow felt more at ease with only HK on board the ship. HK had adjusted his programming to serve Fellis, to protect him always. There was something very appealing to such undying loyalty even if it was from a blood thirsty droid. Fellis admitted to himself, HK was amusing in that respect. Another interesting thing about HK was that he could cook really well. HK grumbled about cooking but in the end, he reasoned it was taking care of Fellis and that was good enough for him. Anything to keep Fellis ready to liquidate the undesirables was fine with HK.

Fellis made his way down the walkway that lead to the the elevator that would take him to the part of the hangar that housed docked ships. Beyond the ships was a raised platform with two large computer consoles. These computer consoles were used for strategizing plans, gathering intel on the Eternal Empire and search parameters for potential new allies. Whatever Admiral Aygo thought the military part of the Alliance needed to focus on. Doctor Lokin was usually on the left side of the hangar working on the intel gathering for the Admiral. 

Fellis stepped up to the computer console where Doctor Lokin was working and waited for him to finish his calculations before starting the conversation he wanted to have with the Doctor. Lokin turned to eye his old friend and smiled, “Ahhh ... Agent, I was expecting you.”

“Were you?” Fellis smiled sheepishly, he knew this game they played. They would pretend that meeting up was a coincidence or that any time they talked it was spontaneous. Which it never was, the one thing the two had in common besides Imperial Intelligence was they both always had a purpose for everything they did, including conversations. However, Doctor Lokin wasn’t in the mood to play today.

“Yes, I thought perhaps we could go over a few things. Maybe look for some fine Alderaanian wine or beer for the dinner party? I’m certain Nico or Hylo could easily smuggle some fine spirits in for the gathering,” Lokin gave a smile that had the appearance of innocence but Fellis knew better. The Doctor was up to something, it was unlike the Doctor who enjoyed small talk to go straight to the issue. Fellis wasn’t sure if he should be concerned or not.

“I would go to Hylo to get the wine and beer, Nico will probably drink it before getting any of it back here. He’s fond of the cantina. As it is, he’ll probably take a few bottles for himself anyway.” While Hylo convinced Fellis that Okarr was a good addition, he was still skeptical. 

“Good point, Agent. I’ll take care of it,” Lokin made a note on his datapad. 

“Doctor.” Fellis’ tone was one that demanded a response

“Yes?” Lokin was oblivious to Fellis on purpose.

“Is this really necessary? I really don’t see a need to...” Fellis paused and was about to list his reasons for not having this dinner party.

Lokin cut Fellis off and in a fatherly tone, “One night, Cipher, it would be good for you.”

Fellis eyed the Doctor with suspicion, “good for me? Like your recommendations for my eating habits good for me? Or is there something else going on I should know about.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the Doctor smiled.

“Of course you don’t,” Fellis was feeling a little annoyed. 

“Excellent, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to work,” Lokin turned from Fellis and considered the matter closed. Fellis wouldn’t get out of the dinner. 

Fellis resigned himself to the dinner party, he knew he wouldn’t change the Doctor’s mind but he had hoped Lokin would have been more forthcoming. He watched Lokin for a minute longer wondering if he should press the issue, he finally decided to let it go. He walked off to his office which was just outside of the Underground Logistics room. 

Interlude 3

Hylo Visz, the Alliance Underground Logistics specialist was the Alliance’s captain of the procurement department. Her smugglers would go out and get what supplies the Alliance needed without attracting the attention of the Eternal Empire. She was pleased that the Commander recruited Nico Okarr, he was one of the best smugglers she knew, well besides herself. Between her and Nico there wasn’t much they couldn’t acquire. The Commander had been true to his word in getting her supplies to keep her crews going. When Doctor Lokin approached her and asked for some specific items that wasn’t the usual list of supplies, she accepted the challenge herself. All he had to do was mention that it was a surprise for the Commander. She liked the Commander because he understood her business.

Hylo was quite pleased with herself when she looked at the private cantina room that was the place for the Commander’s dinner party. She found Chiss dinnerware and glasses, Nico picked up the Alderaanian wine and while he kept a bottle for himself, most of the Andoan ale was left untouched by him. 

While she wasn’t an expert on Chiss cuisine she had learned from Doctor Lokin and the other Chiss recruits what ingredients she needed to obtain for the protocol droid units to prepare for the meal. Party planning wasn’t her thing, but she covered every possible food interest for the group. She knew she’d charge the Commander later for the extra effort and he would pay it as well. Business is business afterall. Hylo dropped off the last box, and went back to work.

Protocol droids C2-N2 and 2V-R8 waited for the Alliance crew to take their seats at the table before serving appetizers and drinks. Fellis arrived last and sat between Senya and Lana. On the other side of Senya was Theron. Koth chose to sit next to Lana, he still wasn’t fond of Senya. Sitting between Theron and Koth was Doctor Lokin. The seating arrangement put Fellis and Lokin staring across from each other. Lokin smiled in a fatherly way at Fellis when he seated himself, Fellis returned a look of annoyance but said nothing. 

Fellis noticed the Chiss dinnerware and other Chiss accents to the cantina room and knew he would be the center of attention whether he wanted to be or not. The centerpiece on the table was from his merit adoptive house Miurani, an honor bestowed up him by Aristocra Saganu for their work together on Hoth. When his dinner arrived and it was a Chiss delicacy, he almost rolled his eyes but a look from Doctor Lokin stopped him. The Doctor’s gentle reminder that this was good for him. The Doctor was enjoying this too much, Fellis thought. 

The group shared stories of adventures throughout the meal, mostly Koth and Theron swapping tales. Senya was more reserved but she was enjoying the crazy stories, and laughed about some of the things Lana had done while working with Koth. Doctor Lokin shared a few anecdotal notes while Fellis just watched the group. Once the dessert was served, Doctor Lokin coughed into his hand, if this group of allies were going to learn anything about Fellis, one of them needed to start asking questions. It was clear that Fellis wasn’t going to just volunteer information.

Theron and Lokin had discussed prior to dinner that, he may have to just start asking the Commander questions if he was ever going to get to know him better. “So, Commander, tell us a little bit about the crew you had before you were put in carbonite.”

Fellis was surprised by the question, he wasn’t prepared to talk about his old crew. And his mind raced as to the reason or purpose for the conversation. He was about to be very general about the topic when he noticed everyone at the table was staring at him, waiting to hear his response.

“As you know, Doctor Lokin had a medical research lab on my ship and SCORPIO ….”

Koth interrupted then, “We know about them as well as your HK unit, we’re curious about Kaliyo Djannis, Raina Temple and Vector Hyllus, I heard that Vector was a Joiner. Was it weird working with him?” He leaned on his elbows waiting for answers.

“Yes, Vector was a Joiner or still is. He was part of the diplomatic service. He was good at negotiation. While it was odd having his fingerlings aboard the ship, he was good at his job.” Fellis shared a knowing glance with Lokin. He wouldn’t mention that it was partly Lokin’s fault with his research company that Vector became a Joiner. 

“Fingerlings? What are those?” Koth was genuinely curious and Theron got to relax a little because he wasn’t leading the conversation. 

“They’re small Kiliks that surrounded Vector, he would talk with them and he could have them run errands if he wanted. They were good at blending in and getting information because most never saw them. I thought a few would be on the ship once I got it back but HK did a sweep and there were no fingerlings on board.” Fellis shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

“What about Raina Temple and Kaliyo Djannis?” This question surprised Fellis because it was Lana who asked it, he quickly hid his surprised expression. It was no secret that Fellis and Lana were romantically involved but talking about exes when your lover was present made the conversation more uncomfortable than he expected. Lana sensed his unease but didn’t say anything.

Lokin laughed and the whole group looked at him. “Mistress Kaliyo was fluent with profanities in several languages, and had some unorthodox methods.” Lokin remembered her communications with the Wheezer and other inappropriate use of Imperial intel. Lokin waited to see if Fellis would add to his comments when he didn’t. Lokin continued, “She was a good pilot and made dinner conversation interesting, wouldn’t you say Commander?”

“Interesting is one way of putting it, Doctor.” Fellis didn’t say anymore. His relationship with Kaliyo and Raina ended badly, especially with Kaliyo. 

“I get the sense there is more to this story,” Senya commented as she eyed the Commander. 

Fellis sighed with some resignation and looked at Senya, “What do you want to know?”

“I told you about Valkorion and I, you can tell me a little about your past lovers,” she looked at Lana to see if she would react to her words. Lana returned the glance but was unphased by the comments.

“What makes you think they were my lovers?” Fellis was still trying to avoid this topic and was hoping he could easily deflect the conversation. But when he looked at the group seated at the table, he knew they were all curious and very attentive toward him except Doctor Lokin. Lokin sat back in his chair with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

“I don’t know, it's the way you aren’t answering, and I sensed some unease when their names were mentioned.” Senya understood how uncomfortable some topics could be, more so if it was about romantic relationships. 

“You don’t have to answer these questions,” Lana squeezed Fellis’ arm to give him some encouragement and help him to relax. Fellis had become more tense as the conversation continued.

“Yes, he does, I’d like to know more about the people that were part of his life before,” Koth smiled, he was finally learning about Fellis and he was enjoying the conversation. Koth was intrigued by the Commander and any detailed information about him was welcomed. Koth remembered telling Fellis personal stuff about himself, it might not have been about lovers but he still put trust in the Commander. He believed in signs, destiny and karma. Too many things lined up with it came to the Outlander.   
Lana was about to protest on her lovers behalf worrying about his privacy which she knew was important to him and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know about his past lovers when Theron chimed in. 

“C’mon Commander, you were a Cipher Agent, that must have put a strain on any relationship,” Theron eyed the Commander, very much aware that he did things that he felt were morally wrong but he wasn’t going to judge him on it anymore. Things were different now and the Commander was also different now too. 

Before the conversation reached a level he couldn’t manage, or made him feel any more uncomfortable, Fellis decided to go against his nature and explain both Kaliyo, Raina and what they meant to him. He was confident Lana could handle it and it appeared the rest of his inner circle wanted to know these personal things. Even if he couldn’t imagine why it was important to them. He also reminded himself to have words with Lokin, he glared at him and Lokin continued to smile at him. He waited until C2-N2 refilled their glasses and walked away before beginning his tale.

“I met Kaliyo on Hutta, she had discovered my cover and I was going to kill her. But Intelligence made a deal with her and she joined my crew.” Theron and Koth looked shocked at his words but Senya and Lana were not surprised by his candor.

“She was a great pilot but she also had allot of secrets. I wasn’t bothered by that, I worked in Intelligence. But it wasn’t long before I discovered she would easily lie to me. I overlooked it because she was fun. Who was I to judge, I lied, and killed for a living.” Fellis shrugged unapologetic for the job he was hired to do by the Empire and Imperial Intelligence. 

“I came back from a mission and there was a man on my ship in her quarters. She had told him that the ship was hers, she didn’t even know his name. She was unapologetic and told me he wouldn't be the last. But I forgave her anyway.” Fellis face became cold as he continued his story about Kaliyo. “Doctor Lokin discovered some transmissions to the Wheezer. Kaliyo had told me she helped an anarchist group in her past. We discovered she was selling Imperial Intelligence information to the Wheezer.” Fellis paused remembering his disappointment which still ran deep with him. It was the last time he trusted her and no matter how much fun in the bedroom they had, he wouldn’t jeopardize his career for her. 

“That’s awful, what did you do,” Koth was into the story and Fellis looked around the table, the entire group were hanging on to his every word, even Lana which surprised him. He didn’t know what to think about that, but Lokin smiled at him in a fatherly way, encouraging him.

“I killed the Wheezer before he could kill me.” Fellis was nonchalant about what he had to do and he wasn’t going to regret his actions. He’d seen too much and done a whole lot of ugly things, there was no need to wallow in regret.   
“Why do you do that? Really? I don’t understand that about you, and I wished I did because when we worked together in the past, it was a struggle to talk you out killing everything in your sights,” Theron wasn’t appalled by the story but he wanted to understand the Commander. It was one of a few frustrations he had with the Commander. He and Fellis had clashed a few times over the best course of action and it was always the killing part that bothered Theron. 

“Theron … I know this is hard to believe but that was my job … it was what I was trained to do … I was a Cipher Agent in Imperial Intelligence and before that, I was part of the Secret Police on my home world Csilla. I know it doesn’t make what I’ve done any easier for you but understand, it was my job to protect the Empire. Protecting the Empire meant protecting Csilla, and that was important to me.” Fellis gave Theron a pleading look hoping he would try to understand the situation. Theron merely nodded and waved his arm toward the Commander to continue his story.

Fellis chuckled to himself, idealism was a funny thing. He knew he’d have to try a bit harder with Theron in the future. He glanced around the table again, and the crew just waited for him. He sighed and continued on .. he really thought by now they should be bored with his story. But they just refilled their glasses and waited for him. C2-N2 made sure they were well taken care of which Fellis thought might be a good thing. Perhaps he would be lucky and no one remembered anything he said. 

“After the Wheezer incident, Kaliyo and I drifted apart.” Fellis waited for a minute or two, he had to really think about what he should or should not say about Raina Temple. He chastised himself, despite their issues, he was still protecting her.

“Raina Temple was young and infatuated with me,” he noticed the mocking expressions at him in regards to his ego. He smiled then because he did have to admit, he had an ego when it came to looks and his skill. It was just not something he hid well and he stopped trying years ago.

“Ensign Temple worked for the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force, the military part of the Chiss Ascendancy and eventually, she transferred to my crew, she didn’t have allot of Imperial Intelligence experience but she was eager to learn.” Fellis remembered fondly her attempts at getting his attention though most of the time it was for a sexual liason than gun practice. She just used training as an excuse and he didn’t mind at the time.

“She wanted me to train her and I did but what I didn’t do well was teach her to be independant. And I will always regret that, instead of an equal, I was holding her back.” Fellis considered his next words, there were things he just wasn’t going to reveal. The mind control really messed with him when it came to Raina and he went too far in keeping her safe to the point of stifling her. He wasn’t going to bring that up. Nobody needed to know anything about his being mind controlled not that it could happen ever again to him. 

“In the end, I wasn’t there for her when she needed it and while she may still love me, I wouldn’t blame her if she hated me.” Fellis fidgeted with his glass, “I couldn’t be what she needed, and I needed something else.” He looked at Lana and she smiled lovingly at him. 

“Anything else you want to know or can we call it a night,” Fellis was more than tired of the evening and discussing his life specifically the women in it or not was fatiguing. The exposure was killing him inside. Lana reached out and squeezed his hand under the table. 

“Commander, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you admit that something didn’t go as you thought it would. No offense …. you are cocky.” Theron sipped his drink and studied Fellis’ face for what he wasn’t sure. Fellis could tell that Theron wasn’t being a jerk to him. That he was giving him an honest opinion. Fellis’ only worry was that everything he said could be used against him, his Imperial Intelligence training niggling at him. 

Fellis laughed, “It won’t happen again,Theron.” Theron gave him one those your impossible looks but said nothing else. 

Dr. Lokin cleared his throat, “Oh my, look at the time … and I’ve got a science project to work on for Dr. Oggurobb due in the morning. What a wonderful evening, we must do this again.” Lokin smirked at Fellis, Fellis glared at Lokin. Lokin wasn’t worried about Fellis, he knew no matter how many potential bedmates the Commander could have at least they would understand him better and proceed at their own risk. The group departed as one from the cantina, leaving C2-N2 and a grumbling 2V-R8 to clean up the mess.

Interlude 4

The group departed in various directions, Senya going off on her own. Koth and Theron caught up to Doctor Lokin, Fellis and Lana walked together toward his ship. 

While Koth and Theron walked with Lokin, he waited for either of them to say anything. Lokin did all he was going to do when it came to Fellis it was up to them to foster a relationship no matter what direction that relationship went in.

“I wanted to say ‘thanks’ for putting this dinner together.” Theron wasn’t sure he learned anything more than he knew, but he did acknowledge at least to himself that he had a better understanding of Fellis. He resolved he wasn’t going to complicate things for Fellis and Lana despite his feelings for him.

“Yah, it was great,” Koth agreed. Koth’s mood was better than Theron’s. He viewed the Commander with hopeful innocence. He was a believer in destiny, and mystical signs and Lana was his friend and he told himself, he wouldn’t do anything to interfere with their romance and he was happy about that decision.

Lokin nodded and scented them both and recognized while both were still interested in Fellis, they were content with their current relationship with Fellis. Lokin considered that a good uncomplicated matter for all parties involved. 

“It was an enjoyable evening, you both are wonderful storytellers, we should do dinner together more often.” Lokin did a slight bow to bid Theron and Koth farewell. All three considered the night done and headed to their own quarters.

Fellis and Lana left the dinner party together, they didn’t hide their relationship but they did not flaunt it either. Fellis walked with his hand on the lower part of Lana’s back guiding her to his ship.

They walked in silence and just before they got to the ship, Fellis felt the need to apologize. “I want to say I’m sorry, I didn’t want to talk about …”

Lana placed a finger on his lips, “Ssshh, it’s alright, it’s in the past,” she gave him a mischievous smile and a look of promise. Fellis approved with a smile of his own.

“You should smile more often Commander,” Lana liked it when he smiled.

“Commander, is it?” Fellis was teasing her and knew she would stick to titles and proper protocol until they were completely alone. 

They entered the X-70B Phantom. The lightweight starship had a triangular build, the back of the ship housed the crew quarters, cargo hold and engine. The middle of the ship was the most spacious with a holoterminal in the middle, there was computer console in front part of the room and comfortable seating at the sides of the ship. There were two other rooms that that were offshoots from the big middle room. One was the designated medical center while the other room was the conference room. The front part of the ship was navigation, computer charts, and pilot control. The hallway leading to navigation was Fellis’ bedroom on the right side of the of the ship and across from his room was the escape pod. 

Fellis and Lana reached the middle part of the ship before HK intercepted them. “Master, the ship is secure.”

“Thanks HK,” Fellis appreciated the droid’s attention to detail. 

“If you don’t require anything Master, I will shut down,” HK waited to be dismissed.

“Yes, that will be all,” Fellis gestured for HK to go to his resting area on the ship which was in the crew quarters at the back of the ship. HK kept a subroutine running for monitoring purposes, it was unobtrusive giving Fellis privacy but also protected him and the ship should there be an attack.

Fellis and Lana watched HK walk away, as soon as the droid was out of sight, Fellis put his arms around Lana’s waist and pulled her to him. He smiled down at her then bent his head and kissed her passionately. Lana returned his passion, and was feeling giddy with the knowledge that he was hers, at least for now.

Fellis and Lana broke for air with their kiss and he smiled at her with abandon, she knew that naughty boy look and loved it. He took her hand in his and lead her to his bedroom. 

“Will you stay the night?” Fellis was hopeful. He liked having her in his arms, but she would leave in the middle of the night more concerned with how their tryst would look to others in the Alliance. As their relationship grew he was less and less concerned with appearances. 

“I’ll think about it,” Lana hugged him close to her, then she pushed some of his wild blue hair out of his red eyes. ”I think we’re overdressed,” she stepped away from him to undress. 

“Let me help with that”, and while Fellis helped Lana get undressed, she decided she would undress him. It took longer since Fellis would shower her with kisses while stripping her distracting Lana. 

Once they were bared to each other Fellis pulled Lana to him to kiss her, this was the one thing Lana had missed about Fellis, he could kiss, one of many things she had missed while he was gone for five years. 

Fellis guided Lana to the bed where they both fell onto it with some laughter, once they settled into the bed, Fellis stroked Lana’s arm and started tracing his finger along her body until he reached her breasts. He kissed her while kneading her breasts, playing with one and then the other. Lana gasped in approval, she wrapped a leg around his hips forcing his pelvic area into hers. His long hard manhood tantalizing her with a promise of a wonderful ride. Fellis groaned and plucked one nipple and then the other while trailing kisses down her neck.

Though Lana held him with her leg she gave him room to move down her body so that he could suckle one breast and then the other, he reached his hand down to her core and rubbed her nub, giving her a massage. Lana squirmed, she was wet for him and he got harder just thinking about sinking into her.

Lana put her hands in his hair, holding him to her while he worked his way to her most intimate area and when he settled between her thighs her one leg began to shake and she rested it against his head. He smiled in approval and blew on her private area smiling, taking her in before slipping his tongue inside for a taste. 

He lapped up her dew, and slipped a finger inside her to tease her more. She was shaking from pleasure and he added another finger, slipping them in and out of her while alternating between licking to sucking on her nub. 

Fellis was driving Lana crazy, she was going to lose control at any moment and she wanted him more than ever, “I need you, don’t make me wait,“ she murmured as she continued to writhe on the bed.

He glanced up to look at her but continued pleasuring her, she grasped his hair tighter than she meant but she was losing her mind and her orgasm was euphoric. He continued to lap until she stopped shuddering. 

Fellis lifted himself up and moved up her body until his erection was seated at her core, he rubbed her dew on himself. Lana felt so good to him and he wasn’t even inside her yet. He loved her curves, her taste and how free she was with her body with him. She was beautiful, and independant and she made him want things he wasn’t sure he was prepared for. 

Lana wrapped her legs around his hips and lightly gripped his manhood with the Force, his length and girth perfect for her. She stroked him a few times. He smiled at her naughty use of her powers before she surprised him by shoving him inside of her, he gasped then groaned in pleasure. She felt amazing wrapped around him, it took some effort to not spill right then. He rocked into her with a slow steady rhythm until they were both breathing heavy, he picked up the pace and she held the fine globs of his ass. 

He pistoned in and out of her and when she clutched him tightly in an orgasm, she squeezed him with her core and he followed her coming hard. He collapsed on top of her and she laughed, holding him to her. Lana rubbed his back affectionately. He lifted his head to look at her with a sly smile.

“My naughty naughty Sith,” Fellis smiled broadly at Lana. She laughed and gave him a light kiss. He rolled off of her and tucked her to his side while pulling the covers up, hoping that was all he needed to do to get her to stay the whole night. 

Lana snuggled into him and closed her eyes, she would leave early in the morning. For now, she was content to be in his arms. Fellis was tired but hadn’t fallen asleep yet, Lana used the Force to caress him to sleep. She was amazed at how well that worked on him. She wasn’t awake long after he passed out content to be with him.

When Fellis woke in the morning Lana had already left, he knew she would leave but maybe one of these times he would wake up with her in bed with him. Or maybe they weren’t ready for that type of commitment yet, he wasn’t sure. He would gladly take whatever she would offer him and not pressure her. She left him once for her career. He understood her reasons but wasn’t sure how exclusive they should be or wanted to be. He did know they would be enjoying each other for the time being and that suited him.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC - someday, for now it’s fini


End file.
